With of the advent of System-on-Chips (SoC) and Chip-Multiprocessing (CMP), use of Network-on-Chips (NoC) is becoming more widespread. The various components (or agents) of the SoC send messages containing specific processing requests to each other through the NoC thereby communicating in a client-server fashion. One design challenge in any SoC is found in addressing the resourceutilization & load-balancing of various agents found in the SoC.
For example, conventional SoC architectures are implemented in such a way that one or more agents of the SoC may be idle or under-utilized while at the same time one or more other agents of the SoC may be overloaded. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.